A tire may wear unevenly and its life span shorten if left to roll at low pressure for substantial mileage. Moreover, when air-pressure in the different tires is uneven or inadequate in any way, vehicles are open to accident if braked suddenly at high speed or when transporting heavy loads. The development of new means of transport, both for goods and passengers, and improved road construction have brought lorries of ever increasing size and speeds as well as slicker and faster motorcars on the roads. It is thus essential for road safety that technologies regarding all the different vehicle parts keep pace by providing means preventing minimum fault which could lead to catastrophic results.
Equipment is already known for regulating air-pressure in tires in both light and heavy vehicles. It generally comes with a control panel mounted to the vehicle dashboard for the driver to keep a check on tire pressure status. The object of this sort of equipment is to enhance vehicle safety and protect tires from damage through inadvertant use at inadequate pressure levels.